Hannah Montana Meets the Cullen's
by SelenaGomez
Summary: Miley moves to Forks, no one knows that she is Hannah, only another family does, Bella soon moves away from Forks after the arrival of Miley. This is in the starting of Eclipse, and ignoring the chapters from the 3rd chapter and ignoring Breaking Dawn.
1. News

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**News**

**Summary:**

_Miley moves to Forks, no one knows that she is Hannah, only another family does, I won't say who! Bella soon moves away from Forks after the arrival of Miley. Hannah/Miley wins the heart of Edward. This is in the starting of Eclipse, and ignoring the chapters starting from chapter3 of the book. _

Miley's P.O.V

Hey everybody! I'm Miley, Miley Stewart; secretly Hannah Montana!

Today I was at the breakfast table, my dad made an extra special breakfast, I said then,

"All right dad, what is it?"

"Nothin' hun, can't a father cook a special breakfast for his special daughter without a reason?" he said,

"Drop it dad, what is it?" I asked,

"Alright darlin', we're movin' to Forks, Washington,"

"Noooooooo!!!" I said

"Sorry darlin, but you asked," he said,

"Right, I did ask, but, will Hannah Montana have shows there?"

"Actually, quite a lot,"

"Cool!" I said, "What places? Are there malls there? When are we going?"

"Slow down Miles, we're going tomorrow,"

My sleepy looking brother, rubbing his eyes, Jackson came downstairs in his Donald Duck pajamas and came to the table and asked,

"What's cookin'?"

"Guess what Jackson! We're going to Forks, Washington tomorrow!" I said

"Noooooooo!!!" he said,

"I know, I know," I said, "but it'll be fun,"

"Yea, sure, tons of fun," grumbled Jackson,

**Meanwhile at the Cullen's**

Alice's P.O.V

Bella was over today. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme were gone hunting. Suddenly I had a vision,

_**Flash!**_

"_**Hey, everybody!" said Hannah Montana, everyone turned around to see who it was, and then someone screamed, "OMG! It's Hannah Montana!"**_

_**Flash!**_

"Alice, what was that all about?" asked Edward,

"I don't know, that was it," I said,

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked,

"Hannah Montana is going coming to Forks High," I said,

"Really?!" asked Emmett, excited,

"Yes, why?" I asked,

"She rocks!" Emmett said,

"Totally!" said Bella,

"Bella, you like Hannah Montana? Since when?" asked Edward in disbelief,

"When you went to your hunting trips, and when you went without Emmett, we both used to watch reruns of the Hannah Montana shows," explained Bella,

"I really can't wait!" screamed Emmett,

"Me neither!" screamed Bella,

"You sound like a bunch of girls," said Jasper, their back from their trip.

"Hey! I'm not a girl, am I Bella?" said Emmett,

"Um… well… Emmett usually, only girls like Hannah Montana," admitted Bella, Jasper smirked, amused.

**Back to Hannah Montana**

**Next Day**

Miley's P.O.V

I was packing my bags upstairs; it really hot in my room, the electricity was out, it was really hard to bear it.

I stacked my last pile in; they were my Hannah Montana clothes and shut my suit case. In my carry on bag I had my Hannah wig and one pair of clothes that were Hannah clothes. And a few other clothes that were my normal clothes and some makeup.

The electricity came back on, thank god, I was packed and ready, and I would miss this house, oh well.

I took my heavy suit cases downstairs; I had three, and one carry on.

I checked the clock; it was 6:00PM, our plane leaves at 9:00PM, and we reach there, I think in 4 hours?

I went to the kitchen to see if dad was there, he was so I asked,

"Hey dad, how long will be the flight?"

"4 hours," he answered,

"Great," my voice was thick with sarcasm,

"Don't worry, you'll have on the way there, you can do something with Jackson," he said,

"Ugh, what am I going do with him?" I asked,

"Help him cut his toe nails," he suggested,

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed,

"Very, that boy needs help cutting his nails, he always cuts them wrong," he said,

"Forget it, dad," I said, "I'm taking a book with me to read,"

"Alright, Miles,"

I checked the clock again, it was 6:47PM, and I still had a lot of time. I ran to the book store, I searched shelves and I found nothing interesting, but something caught my eye, I saw the book, it was '_The book of Virtues' _by William Bennett.

I reached home and I checked the clock again, it was 8:00PM now, I took my time picking out a book.

It was almost time to go to the airport. My dad was loading our bags in the limo. After 5 minutes, he came back in and said,

"Hey Miles, Jackson, its time to go, come on,"

I grabbed my carry on and headed for the door. I had my book in my hand. Jackson was right behind me, we sat in the limo and dad came in right behind Jackson and sat, with me on one side, Jackson in the middle and him on the other side of Jackson.

And then we were heading to the airport.

* * *

**A/N: Important note on second chapter ending!!!!**


	2. Truth or Dare & An Arrival

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Truth or Dare & An Arrival**

**The Cullen's**

**Saturday,**

Bella's P.O.V

Today is Saturday and tomorrow is going to be Sunday; Edward promised he'd take me to the meadow again tomorrow. Right now I was at the Cullen's place, as usual. Jasper asked me,

"Bella, your emotions are… confusing,"

"Really, what are they?" I asked, curious,

"You're… worried, excited, confused, happy and embarrassed," he answered,

"I'm excited because of Alice's vision of Hannah Montana coming here, I'm happy because of… something, and I'm embarrassed because of… you feeling _and_ knowing my emotions." I said, his eyes widened and he asked,

"What about worried and confused?"

"That's personal," I waved my hand at him.

He chuckled softly and nodded understandingly. Alice skipped in the room and announced, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Emmett came right behind her grinning mischievously.

Edward ran in and said,

"No, say no, Bella, you don't want to do this," his voice was firm, but I wanted to do something, so I said, "No Edward, I want to play, I want something to do."

Wow, my voice was very demanding; Edward looked like I hit him hard in the stomach. Emmett's grin had widened, but Alice was first to speak, "Perfect, now Edward, would you be playing with us or not?"

"I will," he said, his voice was guarded, we all were already in the in the living room, we all sat in a circle, there me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice perked up, "I get to start, Emmett, truth or dare?"

I have to say, for someone as small as her, she looks like a pixie and is too energetic. Emmett's answer, "Dare,"

"Ok," said Alice, "I dare you to… dress up in one of Rosalie's outfits, and wear some makeup and then come down,"

Emmett raced up to Rosalie and his room, he came back after 2 minutes, oh my god, and did he look funny or what. Just picture a 5-year-old in a lilac colored dress and a bonnet.

"Aw… Emmett, you look so cute in that dress," I said, Emmett looked at me and smiled, and then said, "I know, but I think it makes my legs look fat,"

We laughed, and Emmett turned to me again and asked, "Bella, truth or dare?"

I thought for moment, from the corner of eye I saw Edward glaring at Emmett, I answered then, "Dare,"

"No Bella, you don't want to do it," Edward pleaded, I glared at Edward, and said, "Come on Edward, it can't be that bad,"

"Ok, Bella, I dare you to confess to Mike Newton that you love him for 5, and oh, by the way, you have to go now, to his house and talk to him," he said, I shrugged and said, "That's okay, at least I don't have to kiss him or anything,"

"Come on then, let's go to the Newton's house!" chirped Alice, everyone, including me got up and went to the garage, we all tried to squeeze in Emmett's jeep, eventually, we did in the end, Rosalie and Emmett in the front, Rosalie's driving, Emmett's in the passenger seat, and me, Edward, Alice and Jasper at the back with Alice and Jasper sitting side by side and me on Edward's lap.

We reached the Mike's house really quick, Rosalie's parked the jeep a few houses away, we all got out, I walked to Newton's front door, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward would be watching and listening from a distance, Rosalie's going to take a video of the whole thing and show it me later.

I knocked on the door, Mike was there to answer, he opened the door and saw me, he looked shocked at first, composed himself and then said, "Hi Bella, what are you doing here?"

He seemed confused, and then I answered, "Um… I need to talk to you,"

"Sure, come on in," he gestured for me to come in, I shook my head and said, "No, I meant outside,"

My 5 minutes of _confessing _to Mike how much I love him starts from, "Mike, you know, I was always attracted to you, and I just want to say I really do confess that I like you,"

Mike stared at me for a second before asking, "What about Edward?"

"Oh, I was just using him to get you jealous, I really do love you Mike," I said, in a very flirty voice, only 5 seconds left.

"I have to go now, bye Mike," I said before walking back to the jeep where I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward already were, though only four of them were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, only Edward was the one glaring at Emmett and Alice.

"Hey Guys! Can we go back and continue the game please?" I asked,

They all nodded, we reached the Cullen house early, we all went to the living room and sat in a circle again, it was my turn, I picked Edward, "Alright, my turn, Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, I thought for a moment for what to give him a dare, and then…

"When Hannah Montana comes here, you have to ask her out," I said, Emmett and Alice cheered, Edward looked at me wide-eyed, then asked, "Fine, but what if she doesn't agree?"

"Oh well," I said, "Nothing, we just carry on with the game,"

**Hannah Montana**

Miley's P.O.V

We're finally here, well, almost, we're in Port Angeles now, it was a hour drive from here to Forks, it was very late, about 1:00AM, we reached, and I headed to what was going to my room, Jackson helped bring my bags upstairs.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up first, it took me minutes, and as soon as I was out, I didn't have any energy to change, I put my carry on the bed side table, and would soon tomorrow start setting my room and my secret wardrobe, my secret wardrobe was also behind my closet like my last one.

I jumped in the bed, threw my shoes off in a corner and wrapped myself up in the sheets.

_**Next Day, Sunday**_

I woke up pretty late, about 3:00PM; my dad said I slept like a log last night. I had a lot to do today, I had to set my Hannah closet, my own normal girl closet, put my shoes in order, set up my dressing table, also help dad with some chores and then go shopping.

I had $6765, I could get a lot of new clothes, I was saving up, unlike Jackson, he used all his money to take a girl from our school, Jaclyn out, and it turned out to be a disaster. I smiled at that thought. Jackson then came into my room, "Hey Miley, think you can lend me 5 bucks?"

I smiled, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're my favorite sister, and have five thousand, seven hundred and sixty-five dollars." He said, a fake smile on his face, I rolled my eyes, and said, "Ok, first, I am your only sister, and second, I have six thousand, seven hundred and sixty-five dollars."

"You have a lot to spare," he said,

"Forget it," I said, he sulked away without a retort or backward glance, suddenly my eyes landed on the clock, OMG, it's 5:00PM already; I haven't even had breakfast or lunch yet.

"Hey dad, can I take my car to Port Angeles?" I called from my room,

"Sure, but be back before 9:00PM," he called back,

"Thanks dad," I called to him,

I still had a half of my dressing table to fill, oh well, shopping first! I went to my Hannah closet and changed in minutes, I was wearing my Hannah clothes and wig. I was going to Port Angeles as Hannah Montana.

I got out of the closet wearing my favorite Hannah outfit; I forget to take my Hannah credit card and purse, so I hurried back in the closet to get it. I went down stairs, slipped past my dad; he cannot know I'm going to Port Angeles as Hannah Montana.

I quickly grabbed a random key from the key hanger and hurried to the garage, my daddy had already bought a few cars, I clicked on the unlock button on the keychain of the key and the beep came from a corner, I went to the car, and it was a pink colored Ferrari. It was very cool car. I got in and drove really fast to Port Angeles.

I finally reached Port Angeles, but before getting out of the car I check the dash board for a hat or cap, I found a cap with a Ferrari logo on it. The cap was very tacky. I hid my Hannah hair in it and got out, I kept going along the street and some kid pulled off my cap and Hannah hair was revealed and everybody turned to see me and some people started yelling my name, "OMG!!! It's Hannah Montana!!!"

Some people were confused why I was here, as someone had yelled, "What is Hannah Montana doing Port Angeles?"

Paparazzi was everywhere, I was trying to get away from them then I ran into someone, and they were like, "Watch where you're going!"

And was all, "Do you know who I am?"

Then when the girl looked up she screamed and exclaimed, "OMG! It's Hannah Montana!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wanna know who that girl is? I have to get at least 10 reviews for the next chapter! I already have it written, so better hurry, anonymous reviews accepted! Please review! It will make me very happy, and if I get even 1 over 10 reviews, I will post 2 chapters!!!! **


	3. Meetings & Invitations

**A/N: Hey! So sorry!!!! I'm really sorry!!! I was really ill so I couldn't update this story or Cruel to be kind!!! Sorry! Forgive me!!!!!**

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings & Invitations  
**

**Hannah Montana  
**

Miley's P.O.V (Still as Hannah)

And then she looked behind her shoulder and called, "Hey Emmett, come here! It's Hannah Montana!"

A man came from behind her; he had a lot of muscles. He was grinning quite mischievously. I asked the girl then, "Um… what's your name?"

"Bella Swan," she replied, and then I asked again, "Who's your friend?"

She laughed first, and then she said, "He's like my brother, his name is Emmett Cullen,"

I nodded, the man whose name was Emmett came up and said to me, "Hi, I'm sure my brother would love to meet you,"

I eyed him suspiciously, before replying, "Who is your brother?"

His grinned grew wider, and he replied, "His name is Edward, and I am his brother,"

"I guess I'll catch you two later?" I said but it came out as a question, but before I could walk away, a pixie looking girl came from behind Bella and she called to her, "Bella, come on! We still have a lot of shopping-" she stopped when she saw me, but she then she said, "Hi Hannah, I see you met my best friend Bella, and my brother, Emmett, my name is Alice Cullen… would you like to join Bella, Emmett and I for some shopping?"

I agreed to with them, "Sure, sounds fun,"

She squealed in delight, "Come on!"

I followed Alice, Bella and Emmett to different stores; I picked up a lot of super cool outfits for both Hannah and myself. After our shopping trip, Alice and Bella exchanged phone numbers with me. I was heading home with tons of shopping bags.

I reached home early, around 8:30PM, I got all my bags up and lay down on the bed, but after two minutes, groaned in frustration, I headed to my Hannah closet and changed back into my normal pajamas and went down stairs, daddy was in the kitchen grilling a few burgers, he turned to me and asked, "Back so soon?"

I sighed before answering, "Yea, I met a two girls and one boy, their names were Bella, Alice and Emmett. Alice is Emmett's sister, and Bella says that Emmett is like a brother to her,"

He asked about Alice and Emmett then, "By any chance, were their names, Emmett and Alice _Cullen_?"

I nodded, he started talking more about them, "They're Dr. Cullen's kids, and he's adopted them, even the Hale's were adopted by Dr. Cullen,"

"Who are the Hale's?" I asked, my voice was thick with curiosity,

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and from the Cullen's, there's Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen," he said, I nodded, then he told me to call Jackson, I went to the foot of the stairs and called to Jackson, "Hey Jackson, dinner's ready!"

Jackson came downstairs, in the kitchen and sat at the table. Dad already had our plates ready; I ate up quickly and headed to my room, my iPhone started ringing, it was the Hannah cell phone, I checked the caller ID, it was Alice, I picked it up and answered, "Hi Alice,"

"Hey, do you think you can come over right now?"

"Right now?!" I asked her in disbelief, it was 9:45PM for God's sake, it really near 10:00PM.

"Yes, right now," she said, her voice was musical and firm,

"Alright Alice, you win, I'm coming, but I'll have to slip past my dad you know,"

"We could pick you up," Alice offered,

"Yes, can you? Oh thank you so much Alice,"

"See you in 15 minutes," she said and hung up, and then I raced to my Hannah closet, I put on the wig and then a plain blue tank top with faded blue skinny jeans and black high tops. I go out the closet, checked my bed side table watch, it said 9:55PM, and I had only five minutes left till she gets here. Um… weird, how does she know where I live? I guess, I'll ask her.

I was sure Jackson and dad were in their rooms sleeping by now. I grabbed my cell and put in my back pocket. I went down the stairs quietly and opened the front door and went outside. I was not standing outside waiting for Alice to pick me up for 5 seconds when I saw a yellow Porsche Turbo 911 enter the driveway. The car stopped a foot away from me, the window slid down and opened and I saw Alice motioning me to go around the car and in the passenger seat.

I went around the car and sat in the passenger seat. I closed the door and Alice took off, then after a few seconds, she said, "Hi Hannah,"

She turned toward me and smiled; I smiled in return, and replied, "Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing really, they're all waiting for you to come and meet them, turns out everyone in the family is huge fan of you, Hannah." She said, I smiled again and then I asked something I was thinking about a few minutes ago, "Alice?"

She hesitated before responding, "Yes?"

"How did you know my address?" I asked, Alice let out a sigh of relief, and answered, "That? Bella knew, her father is Police Chief, he knows where everyone lives, I asked him where you lived before calling you, I can get a lot out of him. His name is Charlie."

"Oh, ok," I said, there was a brief silence between us, I broke the silence by looking at the speedo meter, "Cool, you guys like to drive fast?" I asked, Alice turned to me and gave me a grin before answering, "Yes, we all like to drive fast,"

"Here we are," she announced, I looked up ahead and saw a huge white house, somewhat like my own, she parked in the front and got out, I also got out, I saw five other people also standing outside, I didn't notice them there earlier. Bella was there, standing next to a boy with messy bronze colored hair, he looked like a Greek god, and there was Emmett there with a blond haired girl, with perfect curves, standing next to him. And there was also a blond haired boy there too.

There was another brief silence when we met, they were staring at me and my eyes were darting from person to person, Alice was there to break the silence, "Okay you guys stop staring and let's get inside, so I can introduce everyone!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! The next chapter will be of introductions and other stuff I'm not telling!  
**


	4. Introductions and The Truth

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Introductions and The Truth  
**

**Hannah Montana  
**

Miley's P.O.V (Still as Hannah)**  
**

They went in, their walking style was very graceful, except Bella, she looked quite clumsy, I was right behind the boy with bronze hair walking next to Bella, I saw him whisper something to Bella, she looked shocked, I let it go. We were in the living room now, they're living room was sweet. I sat down on the couch which was made of white leather. Alice sat beside me and said, "Now, everyone, this is Hannah Montana as you all know, now, Hannah, This is Edward, he's my brother." She pointed to the boy with bronze hair, "You already know Emmett, so, that's Rosalie," pointing first at Emmett and then the girl with blond hair.

"That's Jasper," she said, pointing to the boy with blond hair, a smile started to form on the corner of my mouth, "Jazzy," I mumbled, at that Jasper raised his eye brows, I blushed and explained, "Sorry, we once had a dog, my brother named him Jasper, but I nicknamed him Jazzy,"

He nodded slowly, Edward was watching him, so I had to break the silence this time so I asked, "May I ask, what the heck am I doing here?"

"To play truth or dare, of course," said Alice, I looked at her wide-eyed; suddenly my cell phone started ringing with the ringtone "True Friend".

"Uh-Oh," I said under my breath, I picked up my phone, and I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Don't hello me," Lily's voice screamed at me from phone so hard that I was sure they all heard it,

"Listen Lily, I wanted to tell you but my dad didn't let me," I lied smoothly,

"No way, Miley, you listen here, I am your best friend, you should have told me," she said, now she blown my cover, because I was sure from the looks I was getting from the rest of them, I held one finger up to them.

"Lily please, I trying to sleep, please, it's 10:30PM here," I whined,

"But it's 4:00PM here," she growled,

"Did you growl at me?" I asked, shocked,

"Yes, I did," she answered,

"Well, maybe now, you're my ex-best friend," I said,

"I guess, I am," she said,

"Well then, goodbye," I said coldly. I hung up then, not waiting for a reply,

"So much for being a true friend," I mumbled,

"Who is Miley?" asked Alice, I ignored her question and said, "So, who's up for truth or dare?"

They all just shrugged and we sat down on the ground in a circle, Alice didn't bother asking again, she just shrugged and grinned very wide, she was first to speak again, "Alright, I'm changing the rules a bit, ok?"

"Sure," I shrugged, the rest all shrugged too.

"Alright, if you refuse a dare, you have to tell your biggest secret to the person on your right and if you refuse a truth, you have to take a dare from the person on your left," said Alice,

I looked towards my right, it was Edward, not five inches away from me, then I looked towards my left, it was Emmett, I guess it wouldn't be that bad.

"I'll start," said Alice, "Hannah, truth or dare?"

I crossed my fingers at my back and said, "Truth,"

"Okay, who is Miley?" Alice asked me, grinning like she knew what I was about to say. I took a deep breath and answered, "I am Miley,"

"What do you mean?" asked Rosalie, speaking for the first time, her voice confused,

"I mean, I am Miley, I am Hannah Montana too," I confessed, "I wear a wig to be Hannah Montana,"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Alice, "Take off the wig; I want to see what you really look like,"

I took a deep breath and pulled my wig from the top, and released my hair from the hair clip, I let it loose. Now, my dark brown hair fell loose on the sides of my face. I could hear gasps from all of them. But when I looked up Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella's mouths were hanging open when Alice was smiling widely.

"Now that it's cleared up who you are, what school are you going to go to?" asked Alice,

"Forks High," I said with a scowl,

"Do you hate it here?" asked Edward, his voice was like velvet, it was perfect. I shook my head though.

"Not at all, I love it here, it's just that this place has too less of a population than L.A." I said giggling slightly to myself, "and that means less people at a concert,"

"Well, the concerts will be sold out for sure, but can you get us a few front row tickets?" asked Emmett, I laughed, but I nodded, "Sure, I'll call the studio tomorrow, to set them up,"

I frowned, and asked, "Do you guys go to Forks High?"

"Yes," answered Edward, I nodded, I relaxed my posture, I saw Bella leaning against the couch with her eyes closed, I yawned then, putting a hand over my mouth, I could feel my eyes heaving.

"God, Alice I will kill you for making me come here," I said, "Next time, ask me to come over at a decent time."

I got a mumbled response from her, I didn't hear her. I looked behind me, it was another couch, and I leaned against it and asked Alice, "Hey Alice, when are you taking me home? Or do are you keeping me hostage?"

She giggled, and asked, "I'll take you home, but hey, do you like shopping?"

"I love shopping!" I answered, "Can you take me home now?"

"I take you, instead, I have to drop off Bella too," said Edward,

"Sure," I said,

I got up, picked up my hair clip and wig, and l looked around, I saw them all standing up too, Edward motioned for me to follow him; I said goodbye to everyone and went behind Edward, who had Bella on his side, her arm around his neck. Edward led me to a garage; he headed towards a silver Volvo, he put Bella in the backseat, where she lay sleeping.

Edward went to the passenger door and opened it for me, I sat it, he came from the driver's side and sat in, he started the car and went first to Bella's place, he had to wake her up, she looked sleepy, so Edward took her in, I waited in the car, when Edward came back, he climbed in and started go towards my house, we went there in silence. I decided to say something,

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"No, Why?" asked Edward,

"Because I wear a wig and be someone else, a big super star," I explained, he smiled, a crooked smile, it was dazzling.

"We're here," he announced, I looked out the side window and saw he was not lying, I opened the car door and got out, I was just about to turn to say goodbye but when I turned, he was standing there, his eyes were black, he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips softly against mine, then I responded to his kiss and kissed him back, our lips moving together, I locked my arms around his neck and he locked his arms around my waist.

His lips were cold as ice and rock hard, then he licked my bottom lip and I granted him access, our kiss deepened, after 3 minutes or so, I had to break the kiss, I needed to breath, well, thank god I could hold on for 3 minutes because singing, it helps to hold breath longer.

I smiled at as I removed my hands from his neck and he removed his hands from my waist, he smiled at me back, his dazzling smile, I had to ask after he pulled away,

"What are you?"

He first sighed and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"You are very different, you skin is like ice, you feel as hard as rock, and your eyes change color because when we were at your place, your eyes were topaz and before you _attacked _me, they were black," I explained, he waited some time before speaking,

"You notice a lot of things, but as I have chosen you, I will tell you… later," he said,

"When will you tell me?" I asked, I closed my eyes, and took a breath, I could feel his lips on mine as he spoke,

"After school, tomorrow,"

Then he pressed his lips on mine lightly, this time I moaned, he pulled back then, I opened my eyes and then he said, "I'll see you at school… how about I save you a seat at lunch?"

I smiled and answered, "Sure, thanks, bye,"

"Bye," he said, his went around the car and sat in the driver seat and left, I turned towards my house.

I started walking towards my house, I got my key from my pocket and opened the door quietly, I went in, closed the door behind me quietly and headed upstairs, good thing the stairs don't creak, I headed to my room, closed the door and went in the Hannah closet and kept my wig and hair clip.

I went to my bed and lay down. I pulled the covers over myself, I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I was unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please Review!!!!!  
**


	5. Morning Intruder & First Day At School

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Morning Intruder & First Day At School**

Miley's P.O.V

**Next Day,**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock; it set off at 6:30AM, got up from bed and went to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and then came out and went to my dresser, I brushed the knots out of my hair and looked into the mirror, I didn't know if I should have been surprised, but I saw sight that made me I should have been.

Edward Cullen was standing not 10 inches away from me, I turned around and he was still there, I panicked and half whispered and half screamed at him, "Get out! If my dad sees you, he going to freak,"

He raised his eye brow and replied, "Don't I get a 'Good morning, Edward'"?

"Fine," I said, "Good morning, Edward," I said it in a sweet sarcastic way which made him chuckle; it sounded… well, beautiful.

"Alright, I'll go, see you at school," he said, smiling, and jumped out the window, I didn't bother looking down or calling to him because there was not a sound even after 10 seconds when he had jumped down.

I quickly changed into something comfortable, skinning jeans and a tank top which said, 'Hannah Montana is in Forks, WA'

I was wearing it for publicity; someone had to tell everyone about this. I wore these comfy clothes because I was saving the flashy ones for later, don't question it, I'm saving them up for when… well… when _he _asks me out…

I giggled slightly at the thought, Edward's head popped up from the window which I was staring at and I laughed harder at that and he asked me, "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing," I said flirtatiously, he raised an eye brow and I shook my head and smiled. He sighed and jumped back down. He has to stop doing that, I thought, that's when I heard my dad call me,

"Miley, time for school,"

Then Jackson,

"C'mon Millie, we don't want to be late now, do we?"

I grabbed my bag, which I had packed neatly and raced down the steps with my open hair flying behind me. I ran into the kitchen where I ran into Jackson who got pushed hard and pushed dad into the fridge, daddy got two smashed eggs in his hair, and I laughed at the sight,

"I so wish I had a camera right now!" I exclaimed, "No, wait, a video camera!"

"If all mornings are going to be like this, I don't think I can survive very long," dad stated, closing the fridge and pushing Jackson back hard who pushed me back and then I collided with the counter and dropped my bag. It was Jackson's turn to laugh now.

"_Now _I wish I had a camera!" exclaimed Jackson, I scowled and picked up my bag from the ground, I relaxed myself, took a breath and stated, "Please, _Please_, Jackson, I'm begging, don't embarrass me,"

"I don't need to, you're embarrassing yourself by wearing that 'Hannah Montana is Forks, WA' t-shirt," he replied,

"You're wearing one too, remember?" I stated the obvious,

"Mine is better," he sounded like he thought he was stating the obvious,

"They're both the same, and you two are getting late for school," Dad, again, stating the obvious, what is with people? Why is everyone stating the obvious today? Oh, well…

I hurried out the kitchen, Jackson behind me; I asked him, "What car are you taking to school?"

"The blue Koenigsegg," he answered,

"Nice pick, I'm taking the silver Ascari," I said, I grabbed the car keys and hurried to the garage, I went up to the car and unlocked it and kept my bag on the side seat and started the car, I pulled the car out of the garage and speeding over to the school, the radio announced one of _my _songs, basically Hannah Montana's song, 'Let's Get Crazy' I turned up the volume, and was speeding more then ever, going over 110 Km/Hr.

_You ready? _

_Woo…!_

_Life is just a party so come as you are  
Dress it up or dress it down forget your guitar_

_Just be courageous this style's contagious  
everyone can rock out like a superstar_

_(chorus)  
Lets get crazy get up and dance, take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy_

_Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile, our laugh, our hearts, our grace, our smarts_

_You see me on the cover of a magazine remember things are always different than the way that it seems_

_here's an invitation to every nation  
meet me on the dance floor and we'll make a scene_

_(chorus)  
Lets get crazy get up and dance, take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy_

_Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile, our laugh, our hearts, our grace, our smarts_

_(chorus 2)  
Lets get crazy get up and dance, take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy turn the music up loud now's the time to unwind unleash your self in the crowd  
Lets get crazy_

_Yeah the fun just begun c'mon dance everyone here's  
an invitation to every nation oh oh yeah oh oh yeah  
Crazy...take a swing do your thing is worth taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, just keeping it real  
Lets get crazy._

Oh yea! That was great! I reached the school when the was on the last line _'Yeah just kick up your heels don't miss out time to shout, just keeping it real  
Lets get crazy.'_

I was sure the radio blaring out of the car; I had reached school with a lot of time left. I went to the office to get my schedule, that's when I saw a few the Cullen's looking at me from a large distance, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

Huh. Where's Blondie? I mean, Rosalie. I don't think she likes me anymore because she found out I was a fake blond, to bad and too late to fix this thing. But I had to ask, so I mouthed the words, 'Where's Blondie?'

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett laughed but Alice mouthed, 'In her class,' to me. I'm an expert in reading lips, they teach you that when you're in acting school all the time. I thought about the morning incident this morning with Edward, I giggled. I have no idea why I thought of this. I didn't know when but Jackson came up behind me and touched my shoulder, I squealed, and turned back to look at a grinning, and smug Jackson.

"What you thinking about Miley?" he asked in his funny voice,

"Nothing," I said with fake innocence,

"I hope nothing inappropriate," he said, again in that funny voice, I had to laugh,

"Jackson, seriously, if you embarrass me, you're dead," I said between my giggles,

"You didn't answer my question, and why are you staring? It's rude," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm, Oh, now I lost my breath laughing. I finally stopped and answered him,

"No, nothing inappropriate, and I know them," I said, pointing toward the Cullen's,

"Really?" he asked,

"I'll tell you about Perky Pixie, Mr. In-Pain-Face, Mr. Greek God and Mr. Big Guy later," I said,

"Alright, hold up, whose Mr. Greek God?" he asked,

"The guy with the bronze hair, now c'mon, we need our schedules," I said, pulling him with me into the office. I went to the front desk and the lady there, she had red hair. She looked up and asked,

"Yes?"

"I'm Miley Stewart, and this is my brother Jackson," I said, and pointed toward Jackson behind me, she smiled and said, "Ah, yes, the new students,"

She handed me and Jackson our schedules, a map of the school and a slip for teachers sign. We both walked out together, I kept a foot distance between me and Jackson. There were people but not too many people…

I really do miss Lily and Oliver, I'll call them when I get home, I hope I have the time differences correct, oh, well, I sighed.

I looked at my schedule, my first class is English, I scanned the map and kept it in my bag and went walking to English, people passing me were looking at me as I was an intruder. I could it take though, I finally got to my English class, I'm a senior like Jackson even if he is a year older, I was smart enough to get at his level. I walked up to the teacher, I handed him the slip he had to sign, he signed it and handed it back, he sent me to a seat in the back of the room.

* * *

**A/N:Wondering, what will happen next? Who will have the same class as her? **

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**The more reviews, the more I give you, this isn't proof read by me, sorry, but please review and my exams are going on but I can sit on the internet for some time... **

**bye**

**V**


	6. My Fans, The Paparazzi, And Glamour,

**A/N: REPLY TO REVIEWER OliviaAnnV: Hey, Listen, I'm not a mean or self-centered person but sometimes you have to say what you have to say, but anyways... Yes, I have heard of the line: _Vampires mate for eternity, _and yes I know that Bella is Edward's mate, but this is _fan fiction, anything can happen in any story. And this is _my_ story so this happens. _If I wanted I could_ bed both Miley and Edward, _but that's not the story line I'm following. This is not your story, so you can not tell me what to do. If this story offends, don't read it. **

**-V  
**

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!**

**Chapter 6  
**

**"My fans, the paparazzi, and glamour,"**

Miley's P.O.V**  
**

I paid attention to the teacher and ignored the looks the other students were giving me, I had my eyes on the book, I looked up through my lashes and noticed the first time that I had Mr. In-Pain-Face—Jasper—in my class. He looked at me with confusion, and I knew why. I snickered softly, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

The bell rang then, I hopped out of my chair like did in a concert once and then people were giving more weird looks, I walked over to Jasper, he was just getting up, I said really quietly for his ears only, "Mr. In-Pain-Face, why do you even make that face?"

I kept going straight out then, the minute I entered the hallway, I saw really pissed off Pixie,

"Pixie," I said,

"Don't Pixie me, you little—" she stopped short, when Jasper came out, she went into his arms and shot me a glare,

"What'd I do?" I asked,

"Called my Jazzy, Mr. In-Pain-Face," she answered,

"Dumb, perky, pesky—" I stopped when Alice interrupted me,

"You better not be saying that to me," she said it playfully mean, I laughed and ran to my next class, I had only 2 minutes left for the next bell, I waved to them on the way.

I entered my next class, Spanish, I saw Emmett in the back seat, waving me over to the seat next to him, I went to the teacher first to give my slip for her to sign, she signed it and I went over to the seat next to Emmett, I smiled and said, "Mr. Big Guy,"

"God, you are the funniest person I have ever met," he said,

"Better then Eddie boy?" I asked,

"Hell, yea," he said, the next bell rang and the teacher called the class to order, I was really good in Spanish, I was speaking to the teacher in fluent Spanish.

After that class ended, I hurried to my next class, it was trig, end I reached the room and went up to teacher, I got the paper signed and got a seat in the back, a girl with brown hair, and dark eyes sat next to me, she turned to me and said, "Hi, I'm Jessica, you are?"

"I'm Miley, Miley Stewart," I said politely,

"How do like it here?" she asked,

"I like it, but I love L.A. better," I answered truthfully,

"Why?" Jessica pressed for information, I sighed and said,

"It isn't sun that I miss about L.A.; I miss my friends, and whole lot of other things,"

"What other things?" she was really getting on my wrong side as she pressed for information about my secret life as Hannah Montana.

"My fans, the paparazzi, and glamour," I mumbled under my breath, as the teacher called the class to order, Jessica mouthed, 'Whatever you said, I want to know later,'

Finally it was the lunch hour, my stomach was growling like hell, because I skipped breakfast, instead of walking to the lunch room, I was running there, I got in line, grabbed a tray, settled for an apple, a pizza slice, a pudding cup and a coke. Alice caught up to me, as paid for my lunch, tugging my sleeve, she led me to a different table, I sat down next to her, Edward sat down next to me on the other side. Everyone was there now, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice.

Next thing I knew, they were staring at my tray of food questioningly, and I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm hungry; I skipped breakfast this morning,"

"Oh," they all mumbled, Alice's eyes were on my left hand, I looked at my hand and noticed I had my purity ring on, I blushed, Alice's curious eyes darted to my face and asked, "Why are you wearing that ring?"

"Um… no reason," I started to blush deeper, Alice raised an eye brow, I still debating whether to tell her or not, I figured I'd lie instead, so I said, "A friend gave me this ring,"

"Liar," said Emmett, I sighed, but not giving in, Alice asked something that I dreaded, "Can you take it off and show me please?"

"Um… I don't know, it's just ring, it doesn't have anything on it…" I answered, but I knew it had an engraving, that said, _True love can wait,_ I wondered if Alice could understand what it meant, my stomach growled, so instead of taking the ring off, I started on them pizza, it was pretty large slice, but not larger than the one in my dressing rooms backstage, I smirked, and put it close to my mouth but pulled back and rolled over and ate like a roll, I swear they all were looking at me with the expression that said, _What the hell?_

"What? Y'all never seen a girl who could eat like a horse in a glove compartment?" I asked, I knew the line made no sense to them, but so what?

They all —again—looked at me with the expression, _What the hell?_

I explained them then, "I'm from Tennessee, and I am not a Hill Billy!"

Emmett laughed, I reached for the apple, but someone beat me to it, then I reached for the pudding cup again some hands beat me to it, and last I reached for the coke, but again some hands beat me to it, I sighed.

I reached into my cow boy boots and pulled out a chocolate bar, I looked back up them and smirked, and said, "I'm prepared for anything,"

My apple was in Edward's hands, my pudding cup was in Emmett's hands and my coke was in Alice's hands, my face fell, and I said, "Alice, May I please have my coke back, I'm thirsty,"

"Only if you show me that ring or tell me why you have it on," she stated,

I sighed in defeat but she said only her, so I am going to have tell only her, so I smiled and said, "Sure, I'll tell you, and only you, alone,"

"Fine," she said, her forehead welled up in confusion, "When?"

"I can't decide, after school or how about ditching?" I asked,

"Have you ever ditched school?" asked Jasper,

"Hm… Many times, with my brother and our father never ever found out," I answered, and asked, "Have you guys ever ditched school?"

"A lot of times, something we have in common…" Jasper mused, I tried to reach for my coke, but Alice kept pulling it back.

"Ugh," I said, defeated, "Fine, I'll show you, but not tell you what it means and I'll show it to you alone."

"Yes," she squealed and handed me my coke, I snapped it open and took a huge gulp.

* * *

**A/N: I have to draw a line here, I got 2 negative reviews and from the same person, so it really had me down, and couldn't write, but give me some positive ones to continue, thanks,**

**V**


	7. Memories & Hatred For Vampires

**A/N: REPLY TO ALL REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 10: I am so happy to the positive reviews! Thank you so much, and I know I have been horrible for the late update but I just cannot help it, this like my last week of holidays, so I'll try to update tomorrow or day after.**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To All The People Who Reviewed The Last Chapter.**

**Thank You: cleo4ever44****, IlovetheSalvatorebrothers, Maria Binger, nileyfan1, smurfblue, Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous, Lil g, aliceorbella12345 and swaclover95 for all the fantastic reviews!**

**Thanks,  
**

**-V**

**

* * *

**

**Hannah Montana meets the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! And Disney owns Hannah Montana!**

**Chapter 7**

**Memories & Hatred For Vampires  
**

Miley's P.O.V**  
**

"So, now… who wants to play truth or dare?" Emmett boomed, I couldn't help but I have flashbacks of the last time we played, I raised my hand, and said, "I want to,"

"Me too," said a very, very, very perky pixie named Alice, everyone else shrugged, Emmett smiled bigger, and said, "I'll start! Let's see… truth or dare, Jasper?"

"Dare," he said, I had the feeling of amusement and adoration, when he said dare in his southern drawl, I loved it, like my very old boyfriend once, he had the same voice, I sighed, as I remembered him, but then, he wanted nothing to do with me then take my innocence away, I then felt the feeling of terror of that night, I started to make circles with my fingers on the table, I felt insecure, and then I found later that he was rapist the police had been trying find, I couldn't contain in myself, I choked back tears and the feeling of dread, I couldn't help it.

But now, that's the past and I really like Edward, I started to feel happy. And once I had a phase and turned emo, I still remember the pain when I cut my wrists, but hey, every emo has to do it, I didn't have marks there anymore, it doesn't hurt to draw blood from my body anymore, I really like blood, it has its own special taste. After tasting both blood types, decayed blood and fresh blond, they both have difference in smell and taste, enough of that, which reminds me, I have to go to a drug store soon to get syringes, big ones, to draw enough blood and not mention a few tablets that raise blood pressure, or maybe I could try standing at the edge on the hill to raise the adrenaline…

"Miley!" I heard my voice being called from a distance, I wasn't sure, I just kept staring at the space, suddenly there were three fingers in front of me, they snapped and the looked up to see a very angry pixie-Alice, I looked at her blankly, I looked around, I wasn't sure this was dream or reality, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and asked Alice, "What?"

"Well… we were playing truth or dare when you completely zoned out on us," she said, I sighed, and said, "Sorry, I just… remembered something,"

Her face softened when she heard the scared tone in my voice, "Want to talk about it?" her voice was soft, and caring, I quickly wiped my wet eyes and looked down at the table and shook my head and said, "I can't tell you,"

I looked up at her and she just silently nodded, I was hiding lots things from them, even from myself, I was insecure. There were things; I didn't have that others did, I may be famous and rich, but who cares, I missed my mother, I didn't have one anymore, but if I did, I'd be talking to her about all my troubles and problems.

I saw a hand in front of my eyes, going up and down, I sighed inwardly, I heard a voice, "Miley, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said without thinking, I groaned inwardly, I could only think what this voice would ask me, I bet they would defiantly ask what I was thinking about just now and I knew I had to tell them, or I could lie, I am good liar, but my feelings wouldn't be the same, then the voice asked me, "What do you prefer, werewolves or vampires?"

"Werewolves," I said, I really hated vampires, I mean seriously, they drink blood, that is just gross, "I defiantly pick werewolves over vampires, I mean come on vampires are blood sucking creatures, I know a lot of people like vampires, but I hate them, I like werewolves; oh, and I think drinking blood would be just gross if it's not even your own because otherwise, it has a very different taste that you might just not like..."

Oh, my, god, I should not let the last part slip out of my mouth, they looked at me weirdly, I sighed, and said, "Alright, fine, it's kind of my secret; I do it all the time, so no worries... I have tasted blood, only my own of course, very weird taste, like when you put rusted metal inside your mouth..."

I stopped saying anything before I let it slip, that I do it usually, I mean their father is a doctor, and if he knew... it would not be good, they might just send me to an asylum, and I don't want to go there, I looked back up through my lashes, they were all looking at with horrified expressions, I decided they should the know the whole thing, "I used to slit my wrists last year but stopped after therapy..."

I shuddered as I remembered therapy classes, in those classes we had to talk about all our feelings with everyone, I hated it, when my turn came, I just said simple line that told my entire life story, 'My mother's not here with me to help me through tough times anymore, all have is me, myself and I...'

I quickly got up form the table and ran to girls bathroom, I went into a stall, closed the toilet seat's lid and sat down on it and cried silently, until I heard someone come into the bathroom and call my name softly, "Miley,"

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

_I can't believe this_, I thought to myself as took down an elk, I sucked it dry and started to towards the house, I had to be home before we left for school, but I still don't understand the need to go to school, oh, I remember, because we have to keep an _image_, I finally reached outside the house and started to think about how much I hate that girl, whats-her-name, oh, yea, Miley, or Hannah...

Seriously, why can't she just have one name instead of two, it's annoying, and also, she's a fake blond, half the time of her life, while I on the other have actual blond hair, I wanna know Jasper's opinion, since he's also a blond, an _actual _blond.

I walked through the door, and went to my room, I had to change before I left, I still had plenty of time, I stepped into my closet, finally came across skinny jeans, and a-_ugh_-sweat shirt, even though I don't sweat...

I sighed, as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was beautiful, but it wasn't the same, well, hopefully, that girl wouldn't want to be vampire then she could have normal life, have kids and be happy...

Something I didn't have...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully, and by the way, that chapter will three thousand and something words and also chapters will be longer after this one... REVIEW TO GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE 9TH CHAPTER INSTEAD OF THE 8TH AS THE 8TH CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW...**


	8. 2012 AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**It's been... almost like a decade since I last updated, I totally disappeared! I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I didn't mean to leave, but I got sooooooo busy... so I need your opinion.. this story is not totally down the drain yet... so should I continue on or not? PM me and tell me or review, anything.. just let me know if I should continue this story or not.. I really want to.. if you guys let me.. unless you've totally lost interest.. :/**  
**I'll replace this, with a chapter if you guys want me to continue, just let me know if you do.. please? And I'm reallllyyyyy sorry for leaving :(**


End file.
